The present invention relates to a system for connecting an energy container of the battery type to an electric motor vehicle. Hereinafter, the term “battery” will be used by reason of simplification. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle as such comprising a battery attached by such a connection system to the motor vehicle. Finally, the invention also relates to a system and method for replacing a battery or any energy container of a motor vehicle including such a battery-connection system and to a battery-replacement station using such a system.
Certain motor vehicles, such as electric or hybrid vehicles, comprise a battery for powering an electric drive motor. The connection of such a battery to the motor vehicle is complex because it is necessary notably to provide an electric connection but also a connection of a system for ventilating or cooling the battery, which tends to heat up considerably during its various phases of use.
Furthermore, according to a worthwhile solution of the prior art, provision is made to exchange this battery when its energy level is low against a new, charged battery. This can be done in a station similar to a service station in which it is possible to fill a gasoline tank of a motor vehicle provided with a heat-engine drive train.
Document US 2010/0145717 discloses a station for exchanging an electric battery for powering a drive motor of an electric vehicle and a method for carrying out such an exchange. In the exchange station described, the driver positions his vehicle on a platform and movable means for removing the electric battery and for assembling the new battery to the vehicle carry out the exchange of the battery from beneath the vehicle. The battery is mechanically attached to the vehicle by means of a casing. This document does not however specify how the electric connection is achieved nor how ventilation of the battery would be applied.
One difficulty for putting in place such a concept of battery exchange lies in the fact that there is a multitude of motor vehicles that may comprise batteries of different types, fastened in a different manner to the motor vehicle. Therefore it is not economically conceivable to multiply the automatic devices for removing and replacing these various types of batteries nor to put in place a manual solution because of the cost and the weight of the batteries.
Thus, to make possible an easy deployment of the battery-exchange stations (requiring little technological competence), it is necessary to make the operation of these stations and the method of battery exchange used reliable, robust, flexible and universal.
More generally, it is necessary to provide a battery-connection system on a motor vehicle that makes possible the electric connection and the formation of a system for ventilating the battery, thus making it possible to deliver the energy necessary in an optimal manner to the vehicle when it is on the move while ensuring sufficient cooling of the battery in all its phases of use, including charging phases. Moreover, it is worthwhile to provide a battery-connection system that is compatible with a considerable number of battery installation and removal operations.